Big Brother Junjou Style
by StarlingInTheGarden
Summary: Misaki ends up trying out for the show Big Brother, and ends up meeting some familar and unfamilar people. Can he make it to the end and claim the half a million dollars, or will he end up gaining some more vauable? Contains all 3 couples and others.
1. Chapter 1

Junjou Big Brother

AN: Big brother is a tv show that airs on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays on cbs. If you don't know the shows just go to my profile and scroll to the bottom and you'll see an explanation. It's not very necessary to do that but it would help you understand it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, nor do I own Big Brother.

"Welcome to the 13th season of Big Brother, this is Aikawa your fabulous host! This year many, and I mean thousands, have applied from Japan wanting nothing more than to get the opportunity to play the game. Yet only a lucky few were selected with hopes of securing the half a million dollars. Speaking of these new houseguests, they should be walking through the doors of the Big Brother house right now. Let's check in on them..."

Misaki

Ohh my god this place is gigantic he thought stepping into the Big Brother House. This was no house this was a mansion! Misaki gawked in sheer astonishment at his 'home', eyes shuffling around the first floor. It looked exactly like it did on tv. Walking in, he barely took up any space, that's how abundant it was. Equipped with a brand new kitchen, appliances and a large dining set on the right, and to the left was an enormous space dedicated to a couple of leather couches and a wall mounted plasma, it all seemed so extravagant. This year, they were going with a more modern feel. Especially the blue that bounced off the tower high walls it was so bright, but not overpowering, with the molding being white, balancing things out. Everything, too much to name, was amazing... And this wasn't the entire 1st floor, _and_ there was a second, third, and a backyard... 

It wasn't that his house was bad, certainly not, it was cozy and familiar, especially shared with the company of his brother and his new wife.  
>It was just everything<em> here<em> felt so expensive it was just strange to be around it. Or maybe this was an accurate amount of space and luxury for 13 people to be living in. Still he was just so surprised to be standing in the Big Brother house. Nearly 5 months ago when he made the life altering decision to audition, he had no expectations of getting in. Actually, at first, he didn't _even _want to try out. But...

"Hai, Misaki don't just stand by the door with your mouth agape. Come on, we got to pick our bedrooms." called a known voice.  
>Misaki looked up slightly shocked to see his Sempai's face staring back down at him. At what point did he take the stairs? However, not really open to finding out, (he already knew) he grabbed his bulky suitcases, and replied.<p>

"Coming!"

Sumi his actual name is a good friend of his. And HE was the reason why Misaki even tried for something as radical as this. They'd meet on the first day of college, after he'd clumsy tripped and fell up the stairs, Sumi came up to him and helped him up. Not much of a good introduction, but Sumi was friendly enough to invite him to sit with him, and so they were granted an entire year to get to know each other. He's really nice and understanding,  
>So when he first pitched the idea of signing up for the new season of Big Brother, Misaki didn't <em>immediately<em> say no. 

Misaki was familiar with the show, but being exploited on tv for Japan's amusement didn't seem fun. The boy expressed his unwillingness of trying out by trying to come up with reasons on why they both couldn't go.  
><em><br>_They were both too young.  
><em><br>Sumi: Nope the age requirement is eighteen or older. ~_

Crap they were both nineteen.

It will get in the way of going to college.

_Sumi: The show starts in the summer, besides it's not like we're going to have anything to study up for like exams_. ~

That was very true, and Misaki couldn't come up with any good ideas/ reasons preventing them from trying out. He was silent for a moment, than thought of the best one.

What if only one of them gets in?

The teen was not expecting a response like this.

~ Which is why I came up with something that will either get us in together or not at all.~

He still remembers the devious smile on Sumi's face when he stated his plan. To quickly condense it, the peer's idea was to send in the audition video as_ both_ of their auditions. It wasn't against the rules, and they had made it clear in the tape that they had to take both of them or none at all. That they were the best of friends and refused to go without the other. Misaki thought it was kinda smart and then not. Whoever picks the contestants doesn't want to be obligated to pick two people right?

But Sumi told him to have faith that things would work out and were going to work in their favor.

And in twisted fate, it did, Sumi was right. Apparently there was more to depth to the audition tape and more to it then Misaki originally thought. The next thing he knew he was heading out to central Japan, saying his goodbyes to Nii-chan after some hard convincing to let him go, and a slight regret of saying yes to Sumi.

But the more he thought about it, and the more he realized what opportunity he was blessed with he started getting anxious. I mean the chance to win a half a million dollars? To who wouldn't that sound good to?

Suddenly he was starting to see this as a good thing. Who knows, as long as the two of them stuck together, they had a good chance of winning, getting the prize money and using it for the future. Maybe he would be the lucky winner at the end.

Akihiko and Haruhiko

"Why are you even here?" A tall silver haired beauty questioned with true astonishment but overall annoyance. He dropped his luggage onto the first bed closest to the door. 

Behind him a raven haired man stepped into the dorm quarters.

"Simple I was one of the few who were chosen to be here." He adjusted his glasses with his index finger, in hopes that he was seeing things incorrectly; he wasn't. The room was an average size and had 3 beds lined up going lengthwise. Having lived in a mansion for the major part of his life, this was definitely a size reduction to what he liked.

But if Akihiko had no issue with it, he could pretend he didn't.

"Who the hell told you I was trying out? I assume you only did this because you found out I wanted to win the money?" he questioned accusingly.

Had he known earlier that his half –brother was trying out he would have talked to his 'connections' to guarantee he wouldn't be given a spot.

Haruhiko walked further in, hesitant to drop his belongings; but he did.

"Well my awareness of you trying out did influence me." He turned to Akihiko who was already unpacking, already dreading engaging in a conversation with him.

"Take it as a compliment; I was interested in why someone like you would try something so adventurous and social like this."

Akihiko groaned internally. _'I can't stand being within 500 feet of him let alone the 2 feet separating us, and I sure as hell can't survive 3 months of being in the same place._

It was already decided. This man had to leave the first week.

Fuck it, packing could wait. Akihiko stood up from his crouched position, with his cigarette and lighter in pocket with the agenda of smoking. It was like hitting 2 birds with one stone; he'd get away from Haruhiko _and_ get a nicotine fix.

Seriously though, he was going to make it a goal to let anyone else win _**BUT**_ him. He would not let the victory be gained from someone who didn't deserve it. Glad to exit the room without a comment from behind, he heads down the stairs not watching where he's going. He rudely bumped shoulders with someone else traveling up the stairs.

"Ohh Gomenasai!" calls out the male voice, without hesitation.

Was the voice addressing him? It was polite, but if anything it was the writers fault. He turned his head effortlessly, and was surprised at what he saw. The boy (he couldn't be over twenty he just _couldn't_ be) had a big beautiful set of forest green eyes looking apologetically, a sweet baby face, and flippy brown hair that layered down the sides of his head. Were his eyes really seeing this? This was the cutest guy he'd ever seen! He was adorable!

"Don't worry, it was my fault umm….." Akihiko trailed off; lifting his hand hoping the beautiful boy would understand he wanted to get his name.

The young stranger stared for a moment unsure, and then caught on. Blushing embarrassed for not understanding, answered.

"Ohh, the name's Tashakashi Misaki."

Akihiko smiled, bowing slightly.

"I'm Usami Akihiko"


	2. Hiroki and Miyagi

Big Brother Junjou Romantica Style

A/N: So this chapter is kind of shorter than I would have liked, but I think it gets the point across. I'm going to be updating on the weekends most likely Saturday's, because weekday's are ruled by homework and studying. I'm planning to have most of the Junjou characters in this. Besides the main characters so you can kind of guess who will be featured. Hope you like this.

Miyagi and Hiroki

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

This was all a huge misunderstanding; Hiroki Kamijo would never in a million years would have done something so stupid like this. But alas, guess it didn't take that much time for him to accidently do something _this_ stupid.

The Japanese Literature teacher had a dark gloomy aura floating around him, and Miyagi cautiously stood a safe five feet to the side of him.

"Aww, Kamijo you can't still be holding a grudge for me can you? It's not like I had the intention of doing this either!" he said pleadingly so the man would see he didn't plan this.

"Yes," he began his tone annoyed, knowing where this conversation was heading. "But it was you're dumbass that suggested we go out for drinks we got drunk, and bam, somehow in turn we got drawn into this, so, it _is_ your fault." He said explaining the logic.

Maybe it wasn't the best way of assigning blame but it just felt good to blame it on someone. Well not all that good, I mean they were still there; it didn't really help their situation.

God he felt so ridiculous.

Miyagi, realizing he was getting nowhere with Hiroki walked around the green pasture of the grand backyard. He could just see the next couple of weeks playing out, silly games, events and contests they'd have to play in, being on television, not to mention staying here with a bunch of crazy greedy people who were going to use each other and stab each other to get the money. I mean he liked money just as much as the next guy but you should at least earn it in a respectable way. Not by competing in some stupid game show where you're odds of winning was like 1/ 100 with every passing hour.

Miyagi never even watched the show in any of its seasons making him completely unprepared. But why would he, reality stuff like that didn't interest him. Whenever it came on he'd just change the channel in search of something that did suit his interests.

Suddenly curiosity flamed inside of him, as he looked over at Hiroki once again, with his brows furrowed and the typically scowl right in position. He knew he'd be playing with fire to talk to him, but, he went along with it anyway.

"Hiroki have you ever seen this show?"

The brunette through clenched teeth, responded admittedly,

"No. No I haven't."

Miyagi gave a weak smile,

_At least he's __**almost**__ getting over it. Progress is progress._

Continuing to approach the delicate subject, he asked,

"What do you plan on doing then, as far as playing the game?"

Hiroki's eyes widened significantly, blinking slowly a few times as the words made sense in his head. What_ was_ he going to do? He was already here (despite all the attempts of contacting the producers and saying he wanted out) the only logically thing would be to ….play….the…game…..

OR, purposely get eliminated the first week. But that's dumb….well…. Actually that didn't seem like a bad idea. Yeah, all he had to do was make enemies with everyone, and he'd be out of here just as soon as he got in. That should get him out right? Then things would be back to normal. As for the damn Miyagi he could survive or do whatever he wanted, hell he could go and compete for all he cared. But _he_ intended on getting home as soon as possible.

He had to be the first eliminated, this was the only priority on his mind. It was pointless to dwell on being mad at his predicament; at least there was a way out of it.

Confidence echoed from his mouth along with his response.

"I plan on getting eliminated the very first week."

Silence presumed, but he didn't care what the older man thought, he knew it was his only good option. Suddenly, though, the quiet was broken by a voice that not only did not belong to Miyagi Yo, but that Hiroki never expected to hear in this house.

"Hiroki what are you saying, are you stupid?"

Oh my fucking god.

Kyo, Risko, and Andrew

A tall Japanese man with long black spikey hair, sat on his bed reading, after organizing his belongs in there appropriate places. This was Kyo Tamaga. A 24 year old engineering student that had graduated from the best college of Japan. He was an intelligent man, although his look contradicted it. As he had two large black gages pierced in ears, several tattoos and a wardrobe that you'd never expect an engineer to have. He wore what he wanted and he didn't care that it wasn't _appropriate_ for an engineer, he didn't give a damn. Even when he told his girlfriend Misa, that he was chosen as one of the 2011 players of Big Brother, she couldn't believe it. That was one of the things you should know about Kyo. He loved proving people wrong.

And as the other contestants would get a look at him, they wouldn't take him seriously, they'd think he was some joke, not a force to be reckoned with. But only then would they be completely shocked that behind these black skinny jeans and piercings was a brain already planning some brilliant game moves.

The door to the 2nd Bedroom opened and inside came charging in a giddy golden haired young guy sporting a light blue T-shirt with gray torn jeans and white sneakers. Carelessly, throwing his suitcases on the ground, jumping on the first bed bouncing up and down like a sugar crazed child, proceeding to scream at the top of his lungs,

"Whoo-hooo! I'm here! I'm actually here! Whooohoooo!"

Kyo with a blank expression placed his book down unable to continue with his novel. Hopefully his other competitor's weren't going to be so peppy. As Kyo studied the male, the more he noticed his traits. He was one of those pretty boys girls fell for, although he was kind of short, but it was hard to tell with him constant launches off the mattress. He was young too, or he had a baby face. He wondered when the blonde would notice he wasn't the only on in the room.

Having perfect timing he finished his merriment, by landing on his back and exhaling in happiness, sinking into the bed. He was just so pumped to be here!

The American boy (yes he wasn't born in Japan nor was he Japanese) turned his head over to the eastern direction, as his blue eyes caught the second party in the room. He wasn't so much in shock, but he smiled a toothy grin.

"Ohh, Hay there I didn't even know someone was in here."

Kyo nodded, "I didn't want to say anything while you were celebrating."

The smaller of the two laughed, "Yeah I'm just really happy that's all. Not that I'm not always, it's just this was a huge accomplishment you know? Like, I –I just can't even think of the words to describe it. We should be grateful because I don't know we are just lucky and ought to be thankful. Ohh, by the way I'm Andrew Allen." He pulled his legs to the side of the bed and sat up more appropriate and giving a hand. Kyo toke the hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Kyo Tamaga."

"Ohh, cool name it's so Japanese sounding." Kyo smiled gently getting a slight feel for Andrew's personality. A bit of an air head, but an alright guy, maybe he could be of some use in this game to him.

"And I'm guessing you're not Japanese. What are you?"

"I'm German, French and Italian and I'm from America. I'm staying here in Japan so I'm close to work. I'm a model." Well that explains a lot.

No way was Kyo going to be honest and admit his profession.

"I'm a chef." He stated. At this Andrew's eyes once again sparkled,

"Wow another chef, just like Risko! I wonder which one of you is better." He joked.

Risko? "Who's that?" The black haired man questioned.

"It's one of our competitors, I meet him coming in he's kind of tall and, well you'll see him eventually. Hay, you guys should totally get along I mean you share the same passion right?"

Kyo wondered if this Risko was actually a chef, because if he was that might make him look like a phony.

"Then I can't wait to meet him." He lied.

A/N: That took some time, I know it might have been boring to hear about some random made up characters but I hope it was tolerable. So next chapter is already brewing, with the introduction of Nowaki and his other doctor friend, I can't really remember his name, but he'll come up and Shinobu as well. The next chapter will probably get things started with the first game, and the beginning of relationships will bloom. So hope you liked. OHH, and before I forget the event that cause Hiroki and Miyagi to end up here will be later explained.


	3. Small World

Junjou Romantica Big Brother Style

A/N: This chapter took me a lot of time to think about, it was just questioning if I should just reveal everyone's backstory or save it to be told later. I decided to do that. This was the longest chapter I have written so far but for me it should have been longer. And I appreciate the reviews they help bring me motivation to keep writing because I'm a major procrastinator but I'm proud that I've kept up writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica nor do I own Big Brother

Hiroki, Miyagi, and Akihiko

Ohh my fucking god. That voice, it can't be. But of course it was, he knew that voice anywhere.

Hiroki turned around disappointed to see his suspicions reassured.

"Bakahiro what are you doing here!" he shouted at the man.

Akihiko smiled. "And a hello to you too." He teased.

Hiroki's face didn't budge though he wasn't finding it funny, "I asked why are you here! Answer the damn question!" he repeated harshly.

The silver haired man only offered him a shrug, "By chance I guess, or perhaps luck, or whatever mysterious force that brought you here as well."

Hiroki was now fuming away.

Akihiko then turned, withdrawing his attention from Hiroki and giving it to Miyagi.

"Aren't you one of the professor's at M university?" he inquired

"Yes, I am. I work alongside Hiroki." Miyagi had seen the writer previously, he'd sometimes come in to talk to Hiroki or borrow books, aside from that he knew nothing else. Except that they were close.

"Ohh, yeah you seemed familiar. It's nice to meet you." Akihiko replied introducing himself once again.

"Damn this fucking small ass world…" Hiroki grumbled looking down at his feet. First Miyagi, then this dumbass, what else, he thought. It was like the world had it out for Hiroki Kamijo.

With that statement Akihiko recalled the man who had just been in the previous room with. It was best to tell Hiroki so he wouldn't be freaked out later.

"It actually is a small world, because you'll never believe what asshole I had the displeasure of running into here." he said sighing, pulling out a cigarette from his pack.

Miyagi handed him his lighter.

Someone else that they knew? It only took a few minutes for Hiroki to think of a person that his best friend would describe like that. Even so he was cautious to say the name like he might be incorrect.

"Are you talking about Haruhiko?"

The writer said nothing, but his emotionless face said everything.

This has got to be a joke. A joke gone way too far. Of all the people in Japan, and Japan was pretty big, it had to be someone else he knew? As anger was just about sprouting, Hiroki came to a realization. This was probably killing his best friend; the anger seemed to dissolve away.

"And how are you handling that?" he asked suddenly shifting his emotions to concern.

Akihiko only blew out smoke and calmly replied, "At first I was disgusted to see him here cause he was obviously here to try and beat me in this competition. Lord knows he found out I would be here."

Hiroki listened, and that actually made sense. Ever since they were little Haruhiko has always tried to take what was Akihiko's and it was sick that he didn't grow out of that habit.

"Even now I'm still angry that he's going to be living here, but the only thing I can do is get him out early. I will gain no satisfaction if he is not the first to be eliminated within the first week." There was an uncanny amount of desire for the goal to be achieved anyone could see it in those lavender eyes.

"However." He looked narrow eyed at Hiroki, "I can't get him out the first week if you want to get out as well."

He stiffened and blushed embarrassed, "Ohh right that…." They had somehow gone back to the original topic. Damn.

"Why would you want to go, you just got here?" the author pointed out bluntly.

"There's more to it than that, but I won't explain it to you it's too much of a long story." He fibbed.

"It's actually what like a 30 second story?" Miyagi corrected.

Hiroki furthered in his blushing, and glared "Shut up Miyagi I'm still mad at you."

"Of course." He said half-heartedly.

Akihiko glanced at the raven haired man. "Wait, you know why he's saying this ridiculous stuff?"

" Yeah I do-"

"Don't you dare tell him anything Miyagi you owe me at the very least that." He said cutting him off.

"Okay you know what he's going to find out anyway why not just tell him?" advised Miyagi.

"He's got a point." added Akihiko. Hiroki growled, he didn't need people ganging up on him.

"You know what fine but I don't need you're added commentary when I'm telling it."

Miyagi laughed, "Okay so I won't be tempted I'll just leave." He lifted his hands and backed away. "I'll just be inside then." And turned away from them walking through the screen doors.

"Alright get to the explaining." He said arrogantly.

"There's really nothing to explain. I just don't want to be here I wasn't thinking clearly when I _decided_ to try out." He stressed the word 'decided' because he _shouldn't_ have been making decision at all while like that.

Akihiko caught the emphasis. "What do you mean was signing up like spur of the moment?"

Hiroki went silent thinking carefully. If he told him how he got here, he'd just tease him relentlessly and call him idiot. And he didn't want to be called an idiot from an idiot.

Just as he was about further procrastinate the real reason, there was an announcement over the intercom.

"HOUSEGUESTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR AN IMPORTANT MEETING."

Thank god saved, Hiroki thought. But then again this was Akihiko and the bastard at time could be relentless. No doubt he'd pry out the truth from him eventually.

Misaki and Sumi

"I think we were the last to come." Misaki said looking around at the beds, all of which were already taken except for the two on the sides. The boy dropped his luggage on the floor.

"Misaki were you being serious when you didn't know who that guy was?" Sumi asked. Surely he had to know.

Misaki shook his head, he can't say he'd ever seen him, but then again he wasn't really good with faces. "No, that was a first time meeting. Why do you know him?"

Sumi slightly stunned replied, "That's _the_ Akihiko Usami the award winning novelist you just bumped into." he clarified.

Misaki looked over at his Sempai in disbelief that he'd try to convince him of such a thing.

"No it wasn't stop trying to mess with me." He said refusing to pass as credulous.

But Sumi stayed serious, "I mean it Misaki that's him. Why would I lie about that? You know I'd never try to make you look silly." He spoke sarcastically.

"Uhh-huh" he muttered to himself. There had been times in the past where Sumi had tricked him, but I guess it was his fault. He always believed what people said without much hesitation of doubt, which always made him end up looking dumb.

At this Sumi laughed. "Okay, Okay but this time I'm being serious, just think about it doesn't he look like him? Compare them."

Well, that was a possibility. Misaki tried remembering what he looked like from TV interviews, and articles done by him (that's the only reason he's familiar with the author, he wasn't an avid reader of his books, or books in general except for manga) and as he compared their distinct features it turned out they _were_ the same person. The boy ended up feeling stupid for not coming to the realization on his own…..

"You're right….." he admitted, but not without also being confused on the mater.

It didn't make any sense. What was someone like that doing here? Someone who had power, who had fame and undoubtedly had wealth. What could he possibly be seeking from here? Everything to be gained from becoming the winner he already had. Unless, maybe there was more to it then he knew…..

Just as he was going to run possible theories, the intercom turned on.

"HOUSEGUESTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR AN IMPORTANT MEETING" sounded the female voice.

A rush of nervous chills went down Misaki's spine. He couldn't believe things were going to get started so soon; he just got here, and didn't even get a chance to put his stuff away. He wasn't sure he was ready for this.

Normal Pov

This was the first time all the contestants had been in the same room. Everyone's eyes looked around at each other, making conclusions and determining threats so soon. Most of them were here and had taken their seats on the expensive black couches. The following minutes were spent waiting for the late people.

The last to arrive was Akihiko trailing behind an unenthusiastic Hiroki. Unfortunately for the professor they had to sit with each other.

A moment of silence followed as suddenly, through the entry door walked in Aikawa, a tall redheaded woman wearing a purple sleeveless dress. She was absolutely beautiful, even prettier in person.

"Hello houseguests!" she greeted, leisurely strolling towards them.

"Hay Aikawa!" The all retorted loudly in unison. Aikawa stood in front of them and continued,

"I hope everyone is feeling excited to be here." She said that while looking at Hiroki's bored form and awkwardly grinning. She cleared her throat.

"As you know this is the 13th season of Big Brother, and every season gets more and more interesting. The reason is because of the people we have, the situations we place them, and the twists that seem to come out of nowhere. As you have informed this house is installed with 52 cameras and 95 microphones all used to capture everything thing done and said in the main areas. You have been reminded not to talk about game strategy in areas that are not equipped with these devices, like in the bathrooms. Pleases remember, just because you are here doesn't mean things can't change, as it is up to you to fight forward. And do not forget about the rules of the house."

She stopped, pausing to look at them once again with her topaz colored eyes. "And because most of you are strangers to each other, you can use the next limited hours to start introductions." A twinkling smile shines through her lips.

"I say limited because sometime in the next 6 hours you will all be called to the backyard where the 1st HOH competition will take place. I will be hosting it as well, and sadly will only appear in person for those games. So, for now a bid you goodbye and you may get on with the socializing." She said courteously bowing and gently waving her hand carelessly, leaving as quickly as she had arrived.

"Goodbye!" they chanted again. It only took a few nanoseconds as the door closed behind her, for everyone to start talking.

A/N: I think this was my worst chapter, I felt like it got nothing done, it was almost like a filler. I didn't even introduce the first game. Nor did I bring up Nowaki, or his doctor friend, or even Shinobu. The reason behind that is because I don't want to write about how they got here, I want it to be revealed when they meet their future lovers, and as time progresses. Please tell me how you think I did. Oh and I have no idea what color Aikawa's eyes are I just made them up.


	4. Meetings

Big Brother Junjou Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou nor do I own Big Brother.

A/N: I had major inspiration for this, although the motivation was bittersweet. Even though it is a bit delayed, I don't know there weren't any ideas for it but then I kind of just let myself take my time and it all seemed to eventually come together… Hope you like it.

"_Goodbye" they all chanted again. It only took a few nanoseconds as the door closed behind her, for everyone to start talking._

Why did everyone have to look so intimidating?

As the teen's vision took in all of the older players already holding conversation like they'd known each other for years, he just stood back and observed. He wasn't willing to try and meet people, because anyone could fake kindness and pass as a genuine. But almost to contradict, the game involved being social, and the unofficial alliance between he and Sumi might not be very strong. Through the bunch of crowded people, he manages to see Akihiko, the only other person he'd met. He seemed friendly, but that was a given, to be as famous and well know and praised like that, you _had_ to be, right? And with that thought he was drawn back to his curiosity with him. Did everyone else know he was famous? Did he even _want_ people to know? Would he deny it if asked?

Unknowingly, Misaki had been staring at the author for the longest time. It was only when the author turn, did he see his admirer. And_ still_ the young boy didn't realize even when their eyes locked on to each other's.

Akihiko shocked, soon smiled amused that the beautiful boy was watching him. Happiness filled him knowing he too couldn't get him out of his head. He then walked over to him, abandoning Hiroki (although it seemed to go uncared for).

Gosh he had to let it go, thanks a lot Sumi Misaki thought sarcastically that it was his peer that started all of it. Speaking of Sumi, he's been uncharacteristically quiet…..Misaki peered on his side, only to see the absence of his friend. He was gone? Almost freaking out he checked the other side of the couch, but it was the same. Sumi had just openly left! To be informed would have been nice! Wow, he needed to pay attention to the things around him. Leaning forward to stand up, and leave as well, he abruptly stopped, noticing the man he'd only been thinking about seconds ago, coming towards him.

Is he coming over here? Well considering he just checked his sides and there was no one there, he could only be coming over to him.

"Hello Misaki. Did you need something?"

The youth blinks a couple of times slightly unsure what he was referring to.

"Umm, no I don't. Why?" he innocently questions those deep green eyes confused. However they retain their beauty and appear even more enchanting and clear up close.

'_Wait, he came up to me so doesn't that mean he needs something?'_

"Really, because I thought you did. You had been staring at me so I figured…" he leaves his sentence hanging, but the point has been drawn.

The brunette takes a moment to process the words, and everything else plays out in a sequence. Misaki's eyes widen in response to the realization, then blushes a light cherry across the apples of his cheeks, and lets out a fragile 'ohh'.

'_Ohh my god, I was doing that habit of mine again!'_

Whether it was intentional or not, it was embarrassing none the less.

"I'm sorry I was just-" he stops short. What was he going to say? There was (sadly) no denying he was watching the man, but was he really going to reveal the true reason why he was staring? No, he didn't want to do that because then he'd have no choice to admit he was world famous author. The last thing he wanted to do was _make_ him confess it.

" I don't know you seem familiar. It's like I've seen you from somewhere, but, well I don't know.' He smiles embarrassed "I'm probably just imaging things….." he says like it should be forgotten.

The author responds with a charming smile, slightly enjoying the flustered reaction from Misaki.

"Well actually you might have seen me from TV and from articles based on me. Just in case you didn't put two and two together, I'm Akihiko Usami, I'm an author for a variety of books."

Misaki plays along like he's finally gotten it but in fact he still hasn't gotten all of it. "Oh, that makes a lot of sense! Wait, did you say Usagi? Like a bunny, the animal?"

"No _Usami._" He chuckles. "But I can go by Usagi, but I think I'll only let you call me that."

'_**Hmm, like a pet name, I like that.' **_The silver haired man mentally thought but quickly erased it from his mind. He couldn't be thinking about this boy in _that_ type of way. That way being in a romantical sense But he couldn't help it, and he wasn't trying really hard to restrain himself either. Typically, he'd be more reserved and wouldn't be so interested in getting to meet new people, but there was something about Misaki that was different. There was something there, he needed to pursue. But then at the same time, he couldn't set his hopes to high. There was a good chance the boy was straight which eliminated the possibility of romance in the future. But he was fine just getting to know him; hopefully it would be fulfilling enough. Hopefully. 

"Well okay." The red slowly flushing out of his cheeks. But curiosity ensues once again. "But then why try out for this kind of a show I mean do you need more money to fiancé a book?" he asks politely.

Akihiko shakes his head. "No it's not that. It's just my editor thought it would be a good idea to try and seek inspiration from new and odd situations."

"Like a game show?"

"Some editor, right?" Akihiko sighs, "But it was better than just staying at home with a _lack_ of inspiration so I tried and I got in. Had nothing better to do."

"I hardly doubt that." Misaki rolls his eyes playful. "You could do lots of things."

"Like?" the man entices the boy to list some.

And he does. "You could travel the world, go and eat out in fancy restaurants, buy things, _anything_." He emphasis.

The way Misaki says it so simply makes him smile. "You'd think that be great."

"Well isn't it?" he asks confused.

"No" the writer admits. "There not fun or meaningful if you don't have anyone to take part in it with you."

A swing of sadness hit's the chocolate haired boy. "W-What do you mean?" he gently questions.

"Well I don't have many friends and then one's I do have are busy with their jobs and are just plain busy."

"And family?"

The author was tempted to say he had none because in reality they were dead to him, but he felt okay telling Misaki. He knew the boy wouldn't judge him.

"We don't really get along." He smiles wryly "Or at all."

"Ohh." Misaki feels sad hearing this, and silence takes over the space. However Akihiko breaks it.

"And what about you, how's your family?" he says bringing back hopefully redirecting the question to him.

The boy pulls at out of the sadness, and replies, "Well I only have one older brother, Takahiro and he's the best brother anyone could ever hope to have. He's a bit overprotective but, that's his nature. And my parents.." he began wondering if he should tell him, he didn't want sympathy but if Akihiko shared it seemed only fair to do the same.

"Well my parents aren't here anymore they past way in a car crash ten years ago when I was eight. But it wasn't hard or anything, I was sad but I don't really remember them or really knew what them being 'gone' meant."

"Of course you were only eight." So if that was ten years ago then that made the boy, eighteen or nineteen. He was awfully young compared to him, 10 years younger compared to him.

Just as they were going to discuss more and learn more about each other a voice came from the top of the staircase.

"Hey Misaki there you are, I was just putting your stuff away." It was Sumi, his arrival belated. The college student looks at Akihiko only to be greeted with a cold glare. The brown haired boy is oblivious to it.

"Ohh Sempai I was wondering where you went to."

Sumi smiles falsely.

"Ohh Misaki you need not to worry about me. But I do need to speak to you _in_ private." He stresses, requiring the two of them on the lower floor to break up there conversation. Which just further angered the BL writer. Honestly who was this guy and what was his relation to his Misaki?

"Ohh umm okay….." Misaki said hesitantly slightly disappointed he had to leave so rudely. He faced Akihiko awkwardly, " I guess I'll see you later then!" he said trying to lessen the tension.

Akihiko smiled warmly, "Until next time then."

Misaki blushed lightly before treading upstairs alongside an accomplished feeling Sumi.

Akihiko scowled, already making enemies. As soon as he gets Haruhiko out that kid's up next.

Hiroki honestly looked like he might die right there. His body was hunched over almost at the elevation of the coffee table. He had his head hanging down with his brown locks dropping, and the only thing keeping him up were his arms sloppily providing support against his thighs. He didn't care for trying to get to know people; he just wanted to sit there.

Most weren't paying attention to the man, except a tall gentleman who _couldn't_ help overlook the strange and sad position of Hiroki.

"Are you okay?"

First thing Hiroki notices, is it isn't Bakahiro voice or Miyagi's. Hiroki wasn't sure if the voice was even talking to him, and frankly he didn't care. If he went without providing a response, whoever it was would just shrug it off and move on. And he sure as hell didn't care if it was rude.

But whoever it was didn't give up so easily. The stranger bent down on his knees, and tried to look under and catch a glance of Hiroki. Not much help to him though, he mistakenly adds his hand onto Hiroki's head, his fingers slipping into his hair and shaking it gently. Immediately, the professor arose and pulls away harshly.

"What were you doing!" he loudly scorned eyes scowling at the raven haired man.

However the fellow didn't seem fazed by the angry reply, not even in the slightest.

"You seemed down." He replied calmly.

Hiroki didn't care for the answer. "Well could you not just randomly put your hands on me!" he growled overlooking the man's kindness.

The stranger smiled, "I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't have done that." He stood up. Then offered an outstretched hand to Hiroki, "But if you're not feeling well you should go upstairs and try and squeeze in a nap."

Hiroki just stared at the hand like it would burst into flames at any moment. Why the heck is he being so nice? But he does take the hand, and rises on hi feet only to be taken back by the younger's height.

_What the hell he's freaking gigantic! I mean he's got me beat by like 5 inches! _

Just as Hiroki was about to do the math on that, the raven haired man yanked him forward leading the way.

"Hey! I'm fine I can get to the stairs by myself!" he barked.

The man's hands were large encasing Hiroki's own and keeping it warm, Hiroki blushed at the idea of him holding hands, he still followed looking away with a scowl. At no point was the stronger going to let go so he just shut up, he didn't need to make a scene. The stranger saw that and smiled widely.

_His has got to be the cutest guy I've ever seen, even when he's angry!_

As they reached the top the tall gentlemen ask "Which room is yours?"

Hiroki took that moment to separate their hands and gave the stranger a deadly glare, "I'M FINE NOW I DIDN'T COLLAPSE YOU CAN LEAVE NOW, AND STOP PLAYING DOCTOR!" He slammed open the door to his room, raking his fingers through his long brown strands in annoyance. The blue eyed man walked at a respectful distance and replied.

"It's funny you said that. I am a doctor, a pediatrician."

Hiroki at this cocked his head eyes taking in the man. "Aren't you a little young to be a Pediatrician?" he rationalized.

"Not really I'm twenty four." Hiroki scoffed, "Still too young to me."

Curiosity got to the stranger so he asked, "Well how old are you if you don't mind me asking."

"Twenty-nine." He causally answered, now it was the man's turn to be astonished.

"Twenty-nine, but you look so young!" he said gawking at the older of 5 years.

"Yeah I know I guess that proves that looks can be deceiving." WAIT! What was he doing he wasn't supposed to be meeting anyone! He was supposed to make nemeses, which was clearly not going to arise from this oaf a man. He's like a gentle giant. Could even be possible to make him mad?

"Okay well I'm going to need you to leave now because you're starting to get annoying again." Hiroki lifted an arm gesturing to the door. "Please get out."

The raven haired man's lips formed a frown, "But I don't want to go we weren't even done finding out about each other!"

Hiroki walked over to the man slightly shoving him out to the entrance. "Look." He spoke seriously "I can already tell you and are not going to get along, so to me there's no purpose in having 'share time'with each other. So please I'm asking nicely forget about me." He lied, it was probably only someone as sweet and calm like him who would only see the best in Hiroki.

"That's not true!" he said firmly. "You and I we'd get along perfectly well. I won't give up on you so easily, I barely know you-"

"Exactly right there." Hiroki interrupted. "You don't know me and the more you will find out about me-"

"The more I'll like you!" he finished changing the sentence. The blue pool like eyes begging and pulling at his heartstrings. " Please I want to get to know you better. I don't even know your name!" He called out as he was given a hard shove outside the room, the door slamming shut. But unfortunately, Hiroki had the misfortune of catching a glimpse of the saddest and guilt inducing thing. Ever. The stranger's mouth was pouted like of a child who had just been scolded at by his father, and paired with those teary puppy dog eyes it was just to much for Hiroki. It was like Nowaki was the child and Hiroki the mean father.

_Must fight the urge to do good…._

But it when he didn't hear the stranger move away from the do

or, no footsteps drifting away he finally came to the guilt. Embarrassed he hastily opened the door

"Hiroki Kamijoo, there happy! My name is Hiroki!" he closed the door just in time to see the smile form on the younger's lips.

God dammit at least he'll go away now. But through the door the stranger shouted excitedly

"And I'm Nowaki Kusama!" _Something tells me this kid isn't going to just be satisfied knowing my name….fuck._

Miyagi and Shinobu

Miyagi was just about to talk to his sadden coworker, until some building of a man took off with him. It was inevitably, that man attracted people even if he didn't want to.

"I can't believe it- it's really you." A boy uttered. Miyagi released from his thoughts looked slightly up at the young male talking to him.

"Umm I don't know who you are. Have we ever met?" the professor asks unsure observing the youth. Maybe he was a student from the previous years? But it would have to have been plenty of years to forget, and that didn't really support the boy, he didn't even look like he was college ready.

The sandy blonde only smiled ignoring his uncaring tone.

"We have met before. You don't realize how long I've waited for the chance to see you again. At last the opportunity to tell you has finally come. " He paused and leaned in closer, to the elder.

Miyagi backs away hesitantly, in preparation for whatever the boy is going to say. Nothing could have prepared him though for what he delivers.

"I love you."

Miyagi choked on air, coughing as he heard the teenage boy. What the hell did he say? He tried his best to quickly tame himself and remain professional. But it took him a while.

"You're kidding, you can't say that kind of things to people, strangers especially. It gets you off on the wrong foot with people." He advised, attempting to look serious at the boy. He didn't seem right. Was that what kids do now joke around like? But what was even more disturbing was the fact that the kid looked like he was being honest. He was all straight faced and straight forward.

The boy only frowned, "You're not listening to me are you? I said we know each other; this isn't our first time seeing each other. I wouldn't admit my love for you if you were someone unknown random person."

Actually it seemed like he did _just_ that.

Miyagi only sighed, "Listen kid, I'm just going to pretend like you never said that because-"

"My names not kid, it's Shinobu." He interrupted, revising his sentence. The previous innocent gray eyes quickly framed by a serious face

"Yeah okay_ Shinobu,_" he stresses the name to show how little difference it made._ "_still you shouldn't joke around with those words and say it to just anyone. You may not realize it but those words have a powerful meaning."

The brass haired boy crosses his arms breathes out annoyed," I said we've meet. I know you Miyagi." He looked at him with those oddly gray eyes.

'_Oh man how does he know my name?'_

As much as he tried remembering this youth he couldn't, and to be honest he wasn't interested in finding out. He didn't feel like dealing with children outside of the university. Especially ones who randomly confess love to him. He didn't want to further delve into this twisted humor game or whatever it was.

"You know what okay sure you love me," he felt weird letting the words roll off his tongue. "But guess what I don't like you. Not just because I already don't like what you're trying here, but because I don't swing that way." He spoke gentle but firm.

" But you can at least hear-"

"Please, Shinobu that's enough." It was better to just cut the crap. Miyagi already getting off out of us seat, and fleeting away. Shinobu as a last effort called out to the man.

"Where are you going? Hey I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not in the mood for talking. Just drop it."

"I can't and you shouldn't either! Miyagi it's not just coincidence, it's more than that! It's destiny, our destiny has drawn us here just open you're eyes!" he pleads.

The sentence pulls a dry laugh from Miyagi. "Open your eyes and realize that I'm not interested." He spoke sharply concluding the chat. At this point, Miyagi was at a distance, hurriedly treading up the stairs not really aware of where he wanted to go. But he sure as hell didn't care as long as it was far from that strange kid.

"So what was going on between you and the author? How is he, spoiled, obnoxious, arrogant? " he inquired, edging his friend of reveal something.

"No he isn't any of those descriptions. He was really nice." Almost saying it himself he doesn't believe it either but he's happy to. Misaki plopped down on his bed, feeling the soothing coolness of the bed sheets against his arms. For some reason it reminded him of Akihiko and his cold- like touch. Sumi with his back turned, frowned.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Just our lives, he told me some stuff and I told him about myself. Ohh and he _told_ me he was an author, he didn't hide it or anything." It might have been insignificant to anybody else but to Misaki it was like the one thing standing in their way of forming trust. Just the simple action of admitting to it allowed for the boy to feel comfortable around the man.

"Ohh," he had also just recalled the reason for coming up into the room.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

Sumi just stared at the boy, then remembered the excuse he'd formed only to get Misaki away from Akihiko. Sumi realized that the writer seemed to have a certain shine in his eyes when he looked at Misaki. Undoubtedly he'd have to keep a watch on whatever was going on between them, right now it wasn't too much to worry about. But if it ever did become stronger than what he had with Misaki well then he'd be left to take of that.

The taller of the two, leaned against the wall adjusting his glasses, " I just wanted to let you know how important this challenge is going to the entire game. One of us" he specifics "Has got to win. So we've got to give a hundred and ten percent because if we have the power then people are going to come to us. They'll want to form deals and will have to listen to us." He elaborated,

"But isn't it also kind of bad to win the very first challenge? Doesn't that make everyone else think we're a threat?"

Sumi nodded, _Huh I didn't expect Misaki to realize that …_

"That's why I'm going to push myself to win for the both of us so at least the target can be on my back. But if for someone reason I can't I need you to win it. Almost like a backup."

Misaki rose up from the bed paying more attention to the noble action then to the following sentence, "Don't worry Sempai you can count on me. We 're a team so I'll do my very best as well." He promised.

Sumi grinned, "Good Misaki that's all I needed to be reassured."

However behind this kind, helpful and protective adolescent Misaki docked him as, there was a greedy snake who would only later reveal his actual personality.

Misaki's POV

After only three hours we were called outside to start the games, Aikawa had arrived.

As everyone leaves the house and finally makes it outside Aikawa begins.

"Nice to see you guys again, and I think everyone has their attention on the props of our first challenge, am I right?" Aikawa states, leading the group of beholders closer.

I can't really say I was expecting to see this, I knew the show was a bit wacky so this kind of thing shouldn't have been so odd to me. But I think I was just worried on how this played into the challenge.

In front of everyone was a large row of jumbo plush bananas, suspended in the air with wires and secured on long cords. The backdrop and scenery was a jungle, with trees and other foliage that fit in. And underneath parallel to the bananas was a large rectangular moat.

Aikawa turned to us, "As you can see there are 12 bananas, one for each of you. This challenge is called Going Bananas."

In the back you could hear someone scoff, that someone was Hiroki, scoffing at the lack of creativity of the title.

But the redhead starts explaining one of the most important challenges of the season. "These bananas are, as of right now on the ground. Each of you will have to climb on, and you will be remaining on them, hanging six feet above the ground for as long as you can. But that's not all; under you will be a large moat of freezing water that you'll fall into if you give out. Remember this is an endurance competition, so this can go on for minutes, or stretch as far as hours. There is no specific way to hang on the banana so you are free to do it however you are comfortable. The winner of this challenge will then be the next HOH. Everybody ready?"

A shouting of yes's came from the group along with clapping.

Aikawa giggled. "Okay then let's get started everyone get in position." She stepped out of the way walking over to the other side of the moat.

I was really nervous; I wasn't sure how my endurance ranked compared to everyone else's. Well, I don't actually know if I even had good endurance. But my personal goal was to not be out first.

I jumped onto the banana and dug my nails into the soft yellow flesh. I wasn't too sure how to approach this but like she said, finding the most comfy position was the best. I inched further up the banana getting my feet involved with the digging, and striving to reach the tip. I then wrapped my arms fully around it, feeling tight and secure. I can only image how dumb I look. A few more seconds were given so everyone was situated on the bananas.

"Okay you guys we start the challenge right, now!" She shouts, and a large horn blows from all directions.

Suddenly the bananas rise slowly, and move over so it's right under the water, just as we were told. Almost instantly I notice my arms are shaking. Not out of weakness but out of nervousness. I need to calm down.

I look over to my right and notice everyone else looks like they have a strong grip and there bananas, even Sumi. I know if neither of us wins this then we are putting our life line in the game in someone else's hands. I've got to push myself; I don't want to let Sempai down.

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock

"Houseguests you are 3 minutes in. But I was thinking, this looks a little _too_ easy. It's time to amp it up a bit. And you know what pairs well with bananas? Chocolate.

"Ughh." Some people groaned. Chocolate? What was she taking about? I didn't understand what was going on what did chocolate have to do with anything?

"House guests watch out." She warns.

Watch out for….. chocolate?

Just as I make the conclusion, harsh blasts of chocolate liquid assaults everyone from just about everywhere, covering their bodies heavily and the slippery stuff dripping down. There are scattered murmurs in response to the attacks.

I sigh _**somewhat**_ relieved. For a second I thought we were going to get pelted with chocolate bars. That would have been much worse.

But then I find reason for the chocolate sauce. It was to try and make us lose our grip and slide off. I had acquired it thickly all throughout my face and not to mention my limbs which were kind of making me sticky as well. But I don't move, because once I do then I'll be forced to touch the chocolate and I can't do that for the past explanation.

Hiroki: This is gross and stupid, is this what passes for entertainment in Japan? Fuck this, I've got freaking chocolate in my eyes. I 'm getting out of this before there's another surprise. I let go of the banana and plummet down into the water. The ice cold water. Not an improvement.

"Hiroki you are the first to be eliminated." Aikawa announces.

Hiroki pulls himself out of the pit of water and takes a towel with him to the bench, now a bystander to the events.

Akihiko looks straight at Hiroki, disappointed shaking his head at him. Hiroki blushes and looks in the other direction. But in that direction he sees Miyagi who also shakes his head for the half ass performance. Hiroki just concentrates on drying himself.

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock

Fifteen minutes elapse, and many have fallen off. Nowaki was the second to fall, not because his arms gave up but to keep Hiroki company. Followed by Haruhiko, Tsmouri, Akihiko, Kyo and Sumi.

I was doing better than I ever imagined. My legs and arms didn't really hurt but they were kind of stiff. Not to mention I was getting tired, although the frequent blasts of chocolate kept me awake.

"Houseguests here comes another dose of sugar for you." She says cheery.

I immediately smash my face into the banana preparing for the launch, and I can hear the sounds of the substance shooting out from its threshold, but when it lands on my skin it doesn't feel quite right. I hesitantly pull my head out, and spot puffy white foam everywhere and feel how it's mounting tower high on my body. I lick my shoulder. It's whip cream. Such a strange game….. I then hear some a splash from down below.

" Miyagi is the next to be eliminated." Aikawa informs.

10 more minutes elapse, the total time passing 25 minutes. Right after Miyagi fell Shinobu came down as well.

The tiredness I felt a while ago has increased. I'm starting to yawn more and more now, meaningless tears flowing in my eyes. And my back hurts from hunching like this especially the middle of my spine. It's not excruciating, but this challenge is starting to have it's effect on me. I yawn once more. It's weird how at the beginning I was trembling, to now being as calm as to wanting to sleep. Which, with this plush banana could be possible. It was sort of like a pillow. I rest my head on it and close my eyes, trying to test it out. Actually yeah it feels just like one…..

A/N: I'm so happy this was the longest chapter I have ever written. Heck this is the most I've ever written period, sad but true. But I like this and I like how finally got it done


End file.
